The Monster Inves Capture Battle!
is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Synopsis Kouta and Mitsuzane must hunt down a fully manifested Inves that is randomly attacking people in the city while also dealing with keeping up their Beat Rider ranking. Plot With Mitsuzane confirming his worse fears with news of monster sightings, Kouta resolves that the Beat Riders need to work together to stop the invading Inves. However, when they appeal to Team Baron, Kaito explains that none of the Beat Riders will help them. Later, Kouta and Mai come to Bando's aid when he is attacked by a strange Komori Inves when it thought the fruit in Bando's truck he was picking up was Lockseeds. As Mai takes Bando to safety, using the Ichigo Lockseed to get an advantage, Armored Rider Gaim fights the Komori Inves before it escapes. Later that night, seeing the Suika Lockseed regained its function, Mitsuzane is confronted by Takatora who believes the item was stolen by a Beat Rider as he defends them while concealing his association with them. The next day, Team Gaim orchestrates a plan to search the city for the Inves. During their search, Kouta is scolded by Mai for scaring an old lady while in Rider form. Kouta later meets up with Mitsuzane in Drupers where they learn that the Inves can only fruit from Helheim Forest. Having an idea, Mitsuzane goes to Helheim Forest with Kouta to secure a premature fruit by entrusting Kouta with his Sengoku Driver so not to mature it. After Gaim suffers some humiliating moments during their stake out, the Komori Inves arrives and the Armored Riders attack with Ryugen placing a tracer on the monster before it escapes. The tracer leads Kouta and Mitsuzane to a factory where they find Helheim plants before being attacked the Komori Inves. Though the Armored Riders succeed in destroying the Inves, they find more Inves have entered their world and witnesses them being destroyed by the white Armored Rider that almost killed Kouta. Seeing the white Armored Rider's supporters proceeding to burn the plants away, Mitsuzane explains to Kouta that they are concealing the dimensional rips and the wild Inves from the public by destroying all evidence of them. Mitsuzane then sees the Rider's Lockseed on his belt, realizing the white Armored Rider is his brother before he and Kouta are forced to flee when the fire starts consuming the factory. At Yggdrasill, meeting with Ryoma to discuss the increase of portals, Takatora offers to test one of the new belt models to secure humanity's future. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Underground Worker: *Customer: *Old Woman: , Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Ichigo, Sakura Hurricane **Ryugen: ***Budou, Rose Attacker **Zangetsu: ***Melon *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Ichigo Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Zangetsu: ***Melon Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Gaim: ***Sakura Hurricane **Ryugen: ***Rose Attacker Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 40 . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, LS-10 Suika, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane *This is the first episode in the series to not include a fruit somewhere in the title. **This is also the first episode in the series to not introduce either a new Rider or a new Form. *This is the first episode that Kaito doesn't appear transformed since gaining the Sengoku Driver in episode 3. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: The Monster Inves Capture Battle!, Rider Great Assembly! Revealing the Mystery of the Forest!, The Truth Behind the Christmas Game and New Generation of Riders Appear! http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08893-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 3, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 03.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「怪物インベス捕獲大作戦！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「怪物インベス捕獲大作戦！」 References